


The Empty Angel

by Hannabeth8



Series: Seahorse Blood Saga: Other/Crossovers [2]
Category: Angels in America - Kushner, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: Gen, Goo Goo Dolls lyrics, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, World AIDS Day, red ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a little story I made back in high school last year, just to pass some time. I thought this would make sense since it's World AIDS Day.  I was also inspired by Angels in America, and it was how I even heard of Roy Cohn.  It's about Angel Cohn, the youngest daughter of Roy Cohn and a random stranger he had a one night stand with long ago. Takes place after Cohn's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Angel

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to bookmark and review. 
> 
> I don't own the lyrics to "Iris" they belong to the Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> Why I added it, was because I mistaken "Angels in America" with "City of Angels" somehow,

It’s been a long time since her father passed away and also with her sister Josephina moving to Texas, for the first time in young Angel Cohn’s life she never felt so alone.

 

She missed her father, she missed those days where she talked with her friends Iris, Bella and Felicity and her big sister Josephina, while her father was with their mother “Mary.”

 

She missed the quiets nights where they just talk, she even has her blond hair tied up with a red ribbon like what Angel wore when she was little.

 

She walked to the AIDS quilt and looked at all of the quilts and she realized she wasn’t alone, but she still wishes that things were like the past when her father was alive and the same with Clyde and John, who when he was Mary was sort of like the mother she never had.

 

Angel was the only one that knew her father’s secret that he was closeted, because when she was younger she found out that her mother was the closeted son of a baptist preacher from Louisiana who her father had a one night stand with.

 

Her pama left her on her father’s doorstep when she was two days old, so ever since she found out she always wanted to find him.

 

But sadly when she went to Louisiana three months ago to look for her mother, she found out that he ran away a little while after he left Angel with her father and nobody knows where he is.

 

So Angel looked everywhere, so that’s why she’s now at Washington DC where the quilts are.

 

"The quilts are quite beautiful, tragic though so many people gone." 

 

"Yes it is tragic, I lost my father to AIDS, he was all I had, and my pama left me with my father when I was two days old, my mother was a baptist preacher’s son."

 

"What’s your name?" 

 

"My name is Angel Cohn.

 

"The name's William Pirkle. 

 

"I remember the name Cohn, it was the name of a man I love but our love had to be a secret because so many were against us." 

 

"Wait so you knew a Roy Cohn? 

 

"Yes, I later had his child, a young girl I had to give up to protect her from the cruelities of society." 

 

"Wait you said that you had a daughter that you had to give up" ? 

 

"Yes she had hair of gold and one eye was as green as a emerald, and one was as blue as a saphire." 

 

He then looked at Angel and realized who she was.

 

"Pama is that you?" 

 

"I can't believe it, I'd never thought I see my little Angel again." 

 

"Yes it's me pama, you're precious little girl. 

 

Soon they sat at a bench that was facing the AIDS quilts, they were looking at the quilts in dead silence; there wasn't a sound anywhere except for the wind.

 

"I miss papa." 

 

"Me too sweetie, me too." 

 

After they chatted, William said that he had to go back to his apartment in Boston and that he hopes that Angel would visit soon.

 

They said their goodbyes, and Angel was just standing at the quilt and noticed a square that said "Roy Cohn: Bully, Coward, Victim."

 

She couldn't help but cry quietly to herself because someone besides her cared about her father, despite what kind of person he was.

 

She then drove back to her apartment where there was a song on the radio that reminded her of the moments of her past. But there was a part of song that spoke well to not only her but her only friend Iris.

 

_"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they understand, when everythings made to be broken I just want you to know who I am."_


End file.
